<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keeping Warm in a Cold Night by ShoutaKirito</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433525">Keeping Warm in a Cold Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoutaKirito/pseuds/ShoutaKirito'>ShoutaKirito</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ethan(pokemon), Bottom Gold, Erections, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rival Sex, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoutaKirito/pseuds/ShoutaKirito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan and Silver found themselves staying the night at Mt. Mortar due to a storm that brewed their path. The bonfire that keep them warm was blown by the wind, but, they found a way to keep each other warm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gold/Silver (Pokemon Adventures), Hibiki | Ethan/Silver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keeping Warm in a Cold Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keeping Warm in a Cold Night </p><p>Silver X Hibiki/Ethan/Gold</p><p>After Ethan managed to get his 6th badge on Olivine City and managed to stop Suicune at Ecruteak City, Ethan continues his quest in becoming a pokemon master and collect gym badges. On his way to his 7th gym at Mohogany Town, he made his way through the cave of Mt. Mortar. Little did he know, after spending time outside the cave, a storm brewed, soaking him a wet and made his way back to the cave. </p><p>The wind breezes loudly and the rain nonstop pouring for hours through nightfall. Ethan found himself freezing as he find himself alone with his pokemon and other wild pokemon inside the cave while trying to dry his clothes  and  things that get soaked wet because of the sudden storm with a bonfiregathered from the firewood he collected on the way back to the cave and from his quilava’s flamethrower.</p><p>“It…s…re…ally cold….”Ethan murmured as he put on his clothes that dried up.</p><p>“qui…”Quilava reponds as if he’s trying to say I’ll guard you and keep you warm.</p><p>“it’s fine but I might burn from you… thank you…you may rest now “ethan responds and  put Quilava back to his pokeball.</p><p>They we’re surprised when someone from the dark responded inside the inner part of the cave where they came from. It was a familiar voice known to ethan.</p><p>“Look who we have here…stranded also? Right Croconaw?”the voice asked them as Ethan hears footsteps from the inner part of the cave coming towards him. The voice sounds very familiar to him, as it was his rival, Silver.</p><p>“well I guess the same as you, Silver” Ethan responded to his rival who throughout his journey he constantly battle with throughout his journey.</p><p>“I guess there’s nothing we can do about that. I guess I’ll have to spend my time with an loser like you” Silver responded with annoyingly proud look on his face as he stands near to looking down on Ethan who is sitting on the side of the cave warming himself  with the bonfire.</p><p>“ Last time I check I’m the one who always win in our pokemon battles” Ethan smirked as if he has the advantage.</p><p>“ We’ll see about that.” Silver responded with a serious face as usual as he sits also in the other side.</p><p>“ If you want to keep warm , I’ll set-up my tent so we could..” Ethan proposed as he lift his right hand swaying.</p><p>“No thanks…the bonfire is enough to keep me warm” Silver responded.</p><p>The wind breezed hardly and blew the fire. Whsssh….Whsssh….. crck!…..wssshhh</p><p>“Oh snap!!…” Silver and Ethan responded in surprise.</p><p>“I guess there’s no other choice then, but to be with you inside the tent..” Silver responded as he annoyingly replied to Ethan.<br/>
Ethan assembled the tent but the tent was too little for 2 persons to fit, but he invited Silver anyways. The two boys lay inside the tent to sleep but can’t due to some awkward situation. Everytime they meet up they always battle each other. It’s the first time they found themselves in such a situation. Inside the tent the two boys talked about each other.</p><p>“hey Silver, why do you hate me? Why do you want to humiliate me?” Ethan asked as he turns his body towards Silver’s back.</p><p>“It pleases me to see you like that…it feels good to watch” Silver replied in serious tone.</p><p>“wh..y? you…” Ethan replied in annoyance.</p><p>The wind breezes strong again but the tent mostly stops the breeze to reach the two boys but not completely, rendering Ethan feel the cold. </p><p>“shi..t..it’s cold” Ethan murmured as he feel the cold.</p><p>“You’re a complete idiot you know” Silver replied as he turns his body towards his rival.</p><p>“why…is..that?” Ethan replied in annoyance.</p><p>“You may be wearing jacket but you’re wearing shorts” Silver replied </p><p>“I love my shorts, it really goes well with style and it makes me feel really comfortable…and…..” Ethan replied in annoyance to his rival.</p><p>“oh yeah? Consider it you’re gratitude for me doing this” Silver replied as he puts his hand on Ethan’s thigh.<br/>
Silver noticed Ethan’s blushing and proposed to Ethan something to do while being warm.</p><p>“Aaah…Sil..ver… no that part…uhmm…I feel uncom..fortable there…ugh” Ethan moaned as Silver’s hand tries to go deeper in warming up his thigh.</p><p>“It feels good?,Huh?” Silver replied with a smirk as he finds an oppurtunity to see a weak side of his rival.</p><p>“Plea..se stop…It won’t make our whole body...warm though. Let’s do …something else… Silver…ugh..shit…”Ethan moaned as he replied feeling his dick being erected.</p><p>“Why?...Oh I see…” Silver replied as he feels Ethan’s got erected as much as he is seeing his rival’s cute side.<br/>
Silver gets up and  took Ethan’s top and let his penis out and grab Ethan’s.</p><p>“Silver…what…are you..”Ethan replied as he put his both hands on Silver’s shoulders trying to sway him.</p><p>“I have a proposal… Let’s have sex Ethan…”Silver replied to Ethan face to face. </p><p>“Seriously? But we’re both… growing boys?...” Ethan replied blushing on his face in embarrassment.</p><p>“Exactly, wanna see who’s more manlier than us? I bet I’ll win this time” Silver replied with a smile tempting the boy.</p><p>“What? I won’t lose especially to you.” Ethan replied in annoyance as he let his penis out. </p><p>“Then let’s settle this, the one who’ll cum first gets to be cucked” Silver replied to the challenge of his rival as he let his penis out too.</p><p>They put their one hand stroking their partner’s dick. It could be compared that Ethan’s was 5 inches long while silver was 1 inch longer and a little wider than Ethan’s. The two boy’s start stroking the other’s dick and made a competition.</p><p>“Your’s might be longer but I won’t lose” Ethan replied with determination as he strokes Silver’s dick which is bigger than him.</p><p>“Oh yeah” Silver replied as he strokes faster than what Ethan does to his dick.</p><p>To Ethan’s surpise, Silver put his other hand in his thigh beneath his shorts. Silver’s hand is very warm and very uncomfortable for him. It’s rough, hot and how it massages his thigh made it Ethan sexual aroused more.</p><p>“Ugh…Sil..ver..you…Hmpph…not that…hmph” Ethan moans as he feel aroused more as Silver’s hands keeping his thigh warm that goes deeper towards his ass.</p><p>“what’s the matter, you cummin?” Silver replied as he sees his rival moaning where his left hand reaching towards Ethan’s ass.</p><p>“It’s not fair…ugh…I’m wearing shorts …you’re wearing pants…hmphh”Ethan replied as he moaned as he also tries the same but failed.</p><p>“What?...faster ..and harder?” Silver replied as of faking to hear things and stroking harder and stroking Ethan’s ass with his left middle finger as soon as he reaches it.</p><p>“SIl..ver..hmph…stop….I…I…shit…ahh” Ethan moaned as he cums sprinkling it over his jacket.</p><p>Ethan’s energy got drained with him cumming and felt a little tired, but Silver does not feel enough yet. He took off his jacket also being half naked and took off Ethan’s jacket also.</p><p>“Why are taking off…you jacket…?” Ethan asked his rival in a tired voice.</p><p>“I’m not  yet… I’ll help you take off yours...your cum is all over it...turn around” Silver replied as he take off Ethan jacket and I don’t feel satisfied yet. I need to cum also.<br/>
Silver kissed Ethan’s back and hold his Rival’s dick with his left hand. He put his own legs inside Ethan’s spread legs at his back and lowered his shorts to make opening in his ass open.</p><p>“Haah…Silver..stop..hmph” Ethan replied as Silver kisses his back part of his neck and stokes his dick again.<br/>
“ Seeing you like this turns me really on”Silver replied as he strokes his dick inside Ethan’s ass.</p><p>“ Aaah..Sliver it hurts…”Ethan moanly replied </p><p>“It’s not even inside as a whole…Here!” Silver replied with a smile as he fully stroke his dick inside Ethan’s</p><p>“Sil..ver…aah…ouch….aah…..”Ethan moans as he feel the pain of Silver’s dick stroking inside his ashs.”I can’t feel my legs anymore Silver…aah…hmph”</p><p>“Quit your whining…hmph.. , Shorts boy” Silver replied triumphantly as he strokes harder on the critical spot inside Ethan’s.</p><p>“Who you callin…aaah..shit..not that part…fuck..Silver…aaah..ugh… st…op..aaah” Ethan moans heavily as Silver strokes heavily and hardly on his rival.</p><p>“ Wanna call it my win…hmph… and I’ll stop…eh?” Silver proposed to his rival as he keep stroking harder and faster.</p><p>“No…aah…I..won’t..lose..aah..Silver ..please…aaah it really hurts…hmph” Ethan replied</p><p>“What is it? Stroke harder?...ok…hmph…to make you admit admit defeat” Silver replied with a smile</p><p>“No..please……aah..SIl..aah…Ok you..win…I..lose..aah..stop”Ethan replied with a cry as the pain was seen on his face.</p><p>“I like your face… hmph…..so I’ll not stop” Silver answered as he continuously stroke and pound Ethan..</p><p>“aah..Fuck…ugh….Silver… hmph…ouch…aah” Ethan continously moaned as he is constantly dominated by his rival.</p><p>That night after 4 rounds the two fell asleep keeping each other warm  with a blanket hugging each other to keep their body temperature warm with their memories intact on what happened that night. </p><p>After few days, Ethan arrived at the Pokemon Center of Mohogany Town for his 7th gym badge. He decided to lodge the night and challenge the gym the following day due to the incident on the Lake of rage that day. To his surprise, his roommate was Silver after he arrived.</p><p>“Look who’s here… I guess you’ll be my roommate again” Ethan greeted his rival as he lay down his bag in the bed.</p><p>“You’ve been training I see, wanna continue where we left off?” Silver replied smirking.</p><p>“You bet… and this time I won’t lose” Ethan replied as a determination was seen on his face.</p><p>“We’ll see...the night is long though” Silver replied as he was opening up his zip.</p><p>They continued what they left and have sex again that night.</p><p>“Ahh…shit..ouch…..hmph..aaah” Ethan moaned as his rival’s stroking his ass while spreading his legs open wide.</p><p>“Looks like..hmph…. I win again, shorts boy…hmph” Silver replied as he continuously pound his rival ass.</p><p>“Fuck you..aah…, pants boy…ugh…ouch…”Ethan replied as he moaned and cried unacceopting his defeat to his rival again.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>